Modern Art, the book based on the movie based on the game based on the radio drama based on the cave painting
Here's chat's first collective story. Hope you enjoy! Or puzzle at, confused. --Matau Chapter 9+10 Darkstalker loved art. Painting, singing, sculpting, spellcasting, experimenting, thievery, mass extinction… no matter what kind, he loved art. Sadly, not everyone shared his love of art. A fish swam up beside him, and softly uttered, “Life is strange, oh-em-gee.” In its eyes were ASCII broken hearts. Before he could figure out what it was talking about, a strange synthetic mouse that Darkstalker didn’t recognize approached him. Little could he know, it was Chuck E. Cheese. The mascot smiled eerily, and transformed into a slightly less creepy chicken mascot named Chica. Chica promptly ate Darkstalker, muttering about Darkstalker killing his own father and committing unforgivable sins against a cult of mad ethereal stalkers watching his every move through a veil beyond which no dragon had yet passed. Abruptly, a helicopter rose from the earth, accompanied by some soft cheering. It nosedived into the ocean, and sunk down to Poseidon’s palace. The god of the sea picked it up, bemused, and examined it in his massive hand. “So this is Zeus’s letter? Took him long enough!” To his surprise, the helicopter’s blade spun rapidly. In heavily accepted Whale, it gurgled, “PAPYTON NOW! SHIPPERS DESERVE RIGHTS TOO!” Confused, Poseidon asked, “What’s that? I can’t understand what you’re saying.” It sputtered weakly, and continued, “''If you hate me after what I say,'' Can't put it off any longer, Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo I just gotta tell ya anyway~” Poseidon walked back towards his throne, but he tripped on some icecream some idiot had left there. Trying to break his fall, he accidentally ripped out a swordfish’s spleen. The helicopter continued, “''Bye bye baby, baby goodbye,'' Bye bye baby, don't make me cry, You're the one girl in town I'd marry, Girl I'd marry now if I were free~ Poseidon’s eyes began tearing up. “I’ve got to tell him…” “''I wish it could be,'' I could love you, but why begin it? '' '''cause there ain't any future in it. ''” Poseidon cried, "Whyyyyy won't he love me back?" while making a very sad face. From the depths of his mind, a cruel voice rang out. "Nobody will ever love you," his subconscious said. So Poseidon flooded the universe and put out all the stars. ---- Across the galaxy, alarms blared, lights flashed, and panic reigned. The siren call of “BONUS DUCKS” echoed out across on alien planets. The denizens of these diverse worlds screamed and flailed. They wanted to absorb Poseidon’s soul, to prevent their stars from being flooded. Poseidon chuckled heartily, and transformed himself into Gandalf. He cried out, channeling the divine energy of multiple stars within himself, “YOU SHALL NOT REKT ME SON!” “fite me irl 1v1 nerd” said the aliens, so Poseidon called upon the mightiest power he possessed—that of the legendary Mudkip. The all-powerful Mudkip cast the primordial spell “Orb of Aqueous Oxygen”, or as it is better known, “Bubble.” ---- Elsewhere, Carnelian was mad. It wasn’t anything particular, more about how the rocks and trees and air kept looking at her funny. She’d already punched eight rocks and burned four trees down, so she felt a little better. She growled, to no one in particular, “I am the wrathful waterfall here!” Her tail burned with the oppressive heat, but her attention was occupied… ''elsewhere. '' For at that moment, Icicle had kissed Carnelian '''right on the snout'. Peril was just being a hot emo dork as she looked on with a mixture of bemusement, annoyance, and… envy? ---- The aliens were in disarray. The might of the Mudkip had forced them back to their cloning champers. Frantically, they created clones of some weird, food-obsessed, watermelon-romancing dragon named Clay. They sent them across the universe to destroy a foreign planet called Pyrrhia, for some compulsion they themselves did not understand. These clones had but one mission: to bury every living thing under mountains of food. The memelords saw this terrifying development, and knew what had to be done. They called upon Whirlpool to come save them. Naturally, he was too busy reading The Tragedy of Orca, so he referred them to Vent. Unexpectedly, a portal was opened from the other side. As Poseidon, the aliens, the memelords, Vent, Whirlpool, the Clay clones, Carnelian, Peril, and Icicle were sucked in, they noticed the very laws of physics changing. Curves became straight lines, and colors were reduced to their constituent shades. They saw a sign posted on a cave wall labeled “Undertale.” A flower waved its petals, and blasted them with friendship (that sadly was not magic) pellets. They flew all the way to Oregon, where some scavenger cried, “Howdy!” ---- A girl watching a TV show was crying about how Clara was dead, and she was thinking about how Clara was alive, then went back to crying, because, as she wisely said, “That's probably what Jane Austen is thinking.” ---- The scavenger directed them to the ruins. He said it was where the spooky scary skeletons lived and spooked, until they morphed into goats and took over the world and destroyed the Unknown. It is said that in the ruined Unknown they found all the King’s horses and all the King’s men. What King it was has been lost to history, though it was probably JOHN CENA! Editor’s note: At this point, what happened next is heavily debated by memeologists, but four leading theories are presented below. All the King’s horses and all the King’s men: *Couldn't put Cleril back together again! *Put the world back together again! *Tried to get the underworld back together again! *Killed him over and over again! And in the ruined underworld, they found the butt! At long last, they had their rain-barrel back again. ---- The End. HAHAHA DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME? WITH YOUR DETERMINATION, MAYBE YOU CAN SAVE SOMEONE ELSE, BUT YOU CAN ONLY SAVE ONE! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Romance)